Annabeth at Freddy's 1
by veryverynooob-Ek Yoon
Summary: One year after the events in the 'Heroes of Olympus', Annabeth was looking for a job. After scanning the newspapers, Annabeth found a perfect job: in Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Join Annabeth on her adventure as a women nightguard as she discover the secrets of the haunted pizzeria.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The characters in this story are owned by Rick Riordan and Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Annabeth at Freddy's 1

**Chapter 1**

_This story takes place a year after 'The Blood of Olympus'_

Annabeth was looking for a job as the holidays came. She scanned through many newspapers she can think of. Finally, one caught her eye:

**Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift**

**12 am to 6 am.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment**

**$120 a week.**

**To apply, call:**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

Annabeth thought about it. After owning Daedalus' laptop, she had some kind of flair for robotics. While being a nightguard, she can also use the opportunity to take some inspiration from the animatronic characters. She dialled in the number shown and called.

"Hello? This is James Yeager, manager of Fazbear Entertainment. May I take your question please?" a voice said.

"Hello? My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm wondering how am I supposed to apply as a nightguard?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yes. May I know your age, please?" James asked.

"Umm…eighteen?" Annabeth replied, confused by the question.

"Great, you're qualified! Go to Hurricane, Utah. Ask the locals; they know where is Freddy Fazbear Pizza, the place you will work in. Walk in interview! Hotel fees are free of charge!" James replied eagerly.

"Sweet! Bye, James. Can't wait for the interview!" Annabeth said and hung up the phone.

"You mean you're flying away for work in a stupid pizzeria?" Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy asked.

"Yup! And don't call it stupid, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied.

Percy was driving Annabeth to Manhattan Regional Airport, the airport closest to them. Annabeth gripped on to her baggage and was very excited for the interview as it was her first job in her life.

Upon reaching Hurricane, Annabeth took a cab to the Pizzeria immediately.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm…supposed to see the manager today." Annabeth asked one of the staff in purple.

"And it also happens that…I'm the manager! Hi, I'm James Yeager, nice to meet you! You're Hired! " the staff member said.

"H…Hi!" Annabeth stammered.

"Here's the staff uniform you'll need to wear later." James said. "You see the hotel opposite us? Bring in this card and they'll let you stay a bunch of nights. Report for work before midnight, okay?"

"Thanks manager!" Annabeth said, putting on a grateful smile.

After the introduction, the manager put on his 'Tour Guide' self and brought Annabeth around the pizzeria. Soon after, Annabeth was let out so she could rest.

Annabeth woke up in a start. The 'in room' alarm bell provided by the hotel was too loud. Annabeth quickly switched from her PJs to her purple staff clothes. After that, she took her workbag, bought supper from the nearby MacDonalds and ran to work.

When Annabeth arrived at the office, she sat down and waited for her shift to start. She looked at her watch. Midnight. It is time for work. Annabeth entered the guard office and looked around for something that may help. Suddenly, Annabeth saw a cell phone lying on the table.

"What in Zeus is this doing here?" Annabeth asked herself.

She switched on the cell phone and saw that there were a bunch of recordings in it. Eventually, curiosity got better of her and Annabeth clicked on the one that said 'Night 1'.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

"Okay, then?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Annabeth smirked. "Like I'm actually going to get a heart attack." She muttered

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_They are just bots, _Annabeth thought.

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

Annabeth was getting freaked out. Free roaming mode at night may be a little too extreme for a young woman like her. Even worse. The 'Bite of '87' was scaring her. _Those robots can eat frontal lobes?_ Annabeth thought. Annabeth prayed at her mom for advice. She really regretted signing up or even coming.

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

Annabeth knew why the guy who recorded the audio mentioned '_death'_ earlier. If he was telling the truth, Annabeth will most probably die. If she survived, Annabeth will have to find the guy who recorded all the audio and smack him.

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

Annabeth considered using the tips the previous guard had mentioned. _Check cameras, close the door only during dangerous times, conserve power_.

Soon, it was 3 am already. Annabeth went to check on the cameras. Immediately, she realised that the rabbit was missing from the stage. She went to check the rest of the cameras immediately. Luckily, it was still in the dining room, far from the guard room. Still, she had to listen to the previous guard's tips.

4 am,70%. The rabbit moved from the dining room to the backstage and stared creepily at the camera. The chicken moved from the stage to the dining room. Annabeth still had things under control.

5 am,59%. _One more hour left_, Annabeth thought. The rabbit moved to the west hall while the chicken moved to the toilet. (Annabeth laughed so hard)

5:58,38%. 5:59,35%. _One more minute and it will all be over_, Annabeth thought. The clock finally hit 6. A loud bell rang and all of the animatronic robots returned to the stage. Annabeth heaved a sigh of relief as the horrors for the night is over.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, guys!

**Chapter 2**

"M…manager, you forgot t…to tell me t…th…that the animatronics mov…move," Annabeth stammered.

"Sorry, Annabelle. I've got so much things to remember that I forgot to tell you." James replied.

"My name is Annabeth," Annabeth corrected, reminding her of Dionysus.

"Sorry, girl." James apologised.

"Can I quit now? I feel so freaked out." Annabeth asked.

"Sorry, but an employee has to work for at least five days. The company can sue you." James said sternly all of the sudden.

The last thing Annabeth wanted to do was sign a lawsuit and pay money. She wanted to use her bronze dagger to stab James but she reminded herself celestial bronze do not work on mortals. The best Annabeth could do is to go back to rest.

Annabeth collapsed onto her bed once she reached her hotel room. More sleep means more nightmares. But this time, it is not 'Demigod Dreams'. It was 'Freddy Fazbear Pizza dreams'.

Annabeth found herself in the pizzeria dining room, looking at a oversized puppet.

"It is not very wise to be a nightguard here, Wise Girl." It said

"Who cares? I'm a demigod hero!" Annabeth bragged.

"The souls of the people who got killed here are trapped here forever. You can say goodbye to your ass Elysium if you get killed here," it continued

Annabeth's dream self gulped. But then, she had to complete the week.

"I've got lots of back up," Annabeth said." I've got Percy, Nico, Ja—"

"But when your soul is trapped here how are you supposed to contact them or even see them?" the puppet interrupted.

Annabeth woke up in a start. She stared at the clock. 11 am. After the dream, Annabeth considered what the puppet in her dream had said. She dressed herself, packed Daedalus' laptop and her wallet in a haversack. She is going to explore the pizzeria during daytime.

When Annabeth arrived at the pizzeria, she went by the staff door this time. She entered a room filled with people wearing purple uniform.

"Hi, you must be the new guard, huh?" one of them guessed

"Yup, cause I don't have a job." Annabeth replied.

"Hi, we are your colleagues. I'm Jaz. What's your name?" another said.

"I'm Annabeth, eighteen, halfway through college." Annabeth replied.

After the introduction, Annabeth went to the dining room. This time, as Annabeth had expected, was full of kids a decade younger than her. Annabeth found an empty seat behind a group of children celebrating. She switched on Daedalus' laptop, sat down and started the scanning progress.

First, Annabeth scanned the rabbit:

**Name: Bonnie**

**Type: Animatronic**

**Owner: Fazbear Entertainment**

**Bonnie has a complex internal system that makes it react/move faster than others of its kind.**

Second comes the chicken:

**Name: Chica**

**Type: Animatronic**

**Owner: Fazbear Entertainment**

**Chica has the power to disable any electronic nearby and pull down the camera when attacking**

Annabeth looked at the bear. He was next.

**Name: Freddy**

**Type: Animatronic**

**Owner: Fazbear Entertainment**

**Freddy likes to move in the dark. He is quite hard to spot on cameras.**

Annabeth had enough info. She exited through the main door and headed to the library for research.

At night, Annabeth got ready and walked back into the pizzeria with Daedalus' laptop. She waited until midnight and then she walked to the guard room. Inside, she picked up the cell phone she saw yesterday and played the recording that read 'Night 2'.

_Umm…Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh…it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_Do most nightguards die at night 1?_ Annabeth wondered.

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

"The end already?" Annabeth muttered.

2 am,70%. The power is still good, and Bonnie is in the backstage already. But as phone guy says, _Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses_, Annabeth should be expecting a change.

3 am,51%. Chica is in the bathroom, Bonnie n the supply closet. Still okay. But in the pirate cove, a fox peeking through. Annabeth nearly got a heart attack from looking at him. If she managed to survive a week, Annabeth will have to ask Zeus to zap the fox. But Annabeth may have a way to prevent an attack, like the previous guard said, _The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time_, all Annabeth needs to do is to stare at him.

4 am,36%. Chica is in the east hallway, Bonnie is in the west hallway. Foxy widened the curtain a little bit while Freddy still remains inactive. The animatronics are closing in. Annabeth has to consider her actions wisely to survive.

5 am, 17%. The power is really low, and Bonnie is just at the west hall corner. Chica was in the same place, same to Freddy and the fox. Suddenly, Bonnie disappeared from the cameras. Annabeth switched the door lights and screamed. Bonnie was just there. Annabeth slammed the door button and the door shut. She heaved a huge sigh of relief and got back to work.

5:58,4%. 5:59,1%. The bell soon rang and Annabeth ran out of the pizzeria.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back, fans!

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth started to have bad dreams again. This time, she was in front of Freddy.

"Hello?" she asked.

"We meet again." A familiar voice said.

Annabeth turned. The large puppet she had met the night before stood there glaring at her.

"On night three, the animatronic in front of you will go active. He moves in the dark. He'll be very difficult to counter." The puppet said.

"I've been through things worse. Holding up the sky, a friend who got possessed by a Titan, Giants and Arachne." Annabeth said, flinching as she thought of Luke.

"Well, once your frontal lobe gets bitten off, there's a fifty-fifty chance you'll become one of us, if not there is a high chance you'll die." The puppet said.

Annabeth drew out her pen knife and celestial bronze knife.

"Well, once an animatronic reaches your door, you've got only three seconds to react." Th puppet said and the scene shifted.

Annabeth found her dream-self standing in Percy's bedroom. He seems to be rummaging through a stack of old newspaper.

"Annabeth, if you're listening to this, there has been five children murdered in the pizzeria you're working in." Percy said in an urgent tone.

He began reading the other newspapers.

"All of the guards before you died as well. You need to get out as soon as possible. Survive; I don't want to loose you." Percy said.

The dream ended and Annabeth woke up in a start. The pizzeria has too much mysteries. She is going to end of them by finish the five nights.

11:50 pm. Annabeth entered the pizzeria with her snacks. She entered the office at midnight and played the next recording.

_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_I'd better watch out. Many people died. _Annabeth shuddered as thought.

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

"Playing dead might result in the idiots pulling my guts out. That's disgusting and I might die." Annabeth reminded herself.

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!_

Annabeth got to work immediately. The fox is already peeking out. Bonnie is in Backstage. Chica's in the toilet. In the previous night, Annabeth also heard a bunch of animatronics and their movements so she had to keep her ears wide.

1 am,76%. The fox's curtain got open a little wider, Bonnie is in the supply closet, Chica disappeared but Annabeth heard plates and pots clanging so Annabeth assumed it was in the kitchen.

2 am,60%. Bonnie is in the west hall and so is Chica, on the opposite side. The fox's curtain is so wide that it can run out any moment so Annabeth need to keep an eye on it.

3 am,42%. Annabeth kept her right door closed as Chica is just outside. When she looked at the camera, she saw that the fox is gone from the cove and the sign read 'its me'. Annabeth checked the west hall camera, she saw that it was running. She slammed on the button and the door slam down in time. Annabeth heaved a sigh of relief.

4 am,27%. Annabeth realised her power was running low. Chica went away but Bonnie came to her left door. The fox hid back in its cove but…Freddy is gone from the stage. Annabeth panicked and tried to search for it and finally found him in the toilet as he was quite difficult to see.

5 am,5%. Annabeth was sweating very bad. The power was running very, very low. It might run out and the pizzeria may shut down any moment. Freddy in the kitchen as Annabeth can hear it. Bonnie and Chica went to the dining room.

5:27,1%. 5:28,0.5%. 5:29, boom. The whole pizzeria went dark and there was only a dim light lighting up the place. Annabeth curled into a ball and started crying quietly. She was going to die any moment from then. She might never see Percy again. A music started playing as Annabeth shut her eyes tight.

_Zeus, I need some power. Can you please give this place some power?_ Annabeth prayed in her mind.

Suddenly, the pizzeria lit up. The music stopped. Annabeth slowly lifted her head. _ONLY TWENTY PERCENT. NOTHING ELSE. AFTER YOU SURVIVE, OFFER ME SOMETHING IF NOT I WILL PERSONERLY DEAL WITH YOU! _A voice was ringing in Annabeth's head.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. I will offer you something useful." Annabeth replied and got to work immediately.

5:58,4%. 5:59,3%. A giant bell rang and soon, Annabeth was out and collapsed onto her bed. But it means more dreams.

"You're lucky you've got Zeus on your side. By the way, all of the previous guards died at night four. Including you faithful guide in your office. You'll know." The puppet said and the dream ended.

In the afternoon, Annabeth took Daedalus' laptop and sat down on one of the seats. This time, she scanned the fox.

**Name: Foxy**

**Type: Animatronic**

**Owner: Fazbear Entertainment**

**Once Foxy is away from the Pirate Cove, he runs very fast and the guard only has a few decisive seconds to defend himself/herself.**

Immediately after scanning, Annabeth got a book called 'The Art of Lightning' and offered it to Zeus by burning it. Once the book is out, Annabeth got to her hotel room to rest and research. She had a long night ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's go! Fourth chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Annabeth did her research. She'd figured that she can't hesitate. Every moment lost is like loosing ten pieces of jewels. After spending a few hours of research, she crashed into the bed so she can rest. But like other demigods, sleeping would mean more bad dreams.

"You'll never survive this, girl. The animatronics on night four are active. So fast that you've got no time to pray to any of the Olympians. Even Nike, the Goddess of Speed cannot reach you in time." The puppet said.

"Everybody calls me 'Wise Girl'. If I'm that wise, I might outwit you." Annabeth replied confidently.

"We'll see." The puppet said and the dream ended.

Annabeth woke up and stared at the clock. 5 pm. She still had sometime before the shift starts. But Annabeth stared at the newspaper beside her.

**Hurricane Local Newsletter**

**Weird acting animatronics in Freddy's Fazbear**

**Many had said that the animatronics had been acting weirdly lately. It all started a day before the new nightguard, Annabeth Chase, got hired. People saw strange movements but most thought it was minor mistakes. But as the days passed, the weird movements and mistakes became more noticeable. Some children even claimed that the animatronics are turning into monsters. As days passed, there is more people going away than coming in. Could this lead to a potential closure for Freddy's Fazbear Pizza? Read on to find out more…**

Annabeth read the whole section on it. She even packed it into her workbag as it might be useful to defeating the animatronics.

Midnight. Annabeth walked into the office as usual, playing another helpful recording.

_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

"Yeah, and Percy said you're supposed to die." Annabeth muttered, remembering her dream at Percy's room.

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did._

"What the Hades? You're not recording? Now I'm starting to believe Percy." Annabeth said, shocked.

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. *banging* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *banging* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*._

"That is the 'No Power Chime' I heard yesterday." Annabeth said, remembering her terrible experience the day before.

_You know...*deep moan* oh, no - *noises followed by a loud screech and static*_

"Okay, you died." Annabeth said and flipped up the cameras.

12 am,92%. Bonnie's already in the dining hall, Chica, Freddy and Foxy are inactive.

1 am,71%. Bonnie is in the supply closet. Chica is in the bathroom, Foxy is peeking out. Things were going quite badly. Even if Annabeth survived the night, she still had to go on night 5, which is a few times harder.

2 am,56%. Bonnie is in the west hall, Chica is in the kitchen. (as Annabeth assumed.) Foxy is looking out and Freddy is in the toilet. Freddy may be hard to see, but Annabeth didn't even have to squint her eyes.

3 am,39%. Bonnie is outside the guard the room, so Annabeth had to shut the door in its face. Chica is in the east hall corner and Annabeth had to do the same to it. Foxy is out of the cove but still not running yet. Freddy is in the east hall. The animatronics are closing up. Annabeth had to defeat all of them.

4 am,23%. Annabeth heard footsteps and knew it was Freddy as they align themselves with Freddy's movements. When Annabeth checked the west hall corner, instead of the usual Freddy poster, she saw a golden version of Freddy on it. When Annabeth pulled down the camera, she saw the same gold Freddy in her room. Annabeth screamed and put the camera back on.

_Mom, please get rid of the gold bear. _Annabeth prayed.

When she pulled down the camera, the gold Freddy is gone. A voice rang in her head._ The bear is gone before I could trash it. Did you accidently kill it?_

_No, but I may have accidently got rid of it. Thanks, Athena. _Annabeth replied in thoughts.

5 am,9%. Annabeth needed to spend her batteries wisely. She usually spent 20% an hour but now, it is 9% an hour. Freddy retreated to the toilet, Foxy ran but Annabeth defeated it. Bonnie is in the supply closet while Chica is in the east hall. All good.

5:58,1%. 5:59,1%. The bell ring and Annabeth walked to the entrance, exhausted.

"You may have survived the animatronics, but you'll never get pass me." A familiar voice spoke.

Annabeth turned behind. The puppet stood there, holding a knife.

"Holy Hephaestus! Is that you, the puppet who is entering my dreams all along?" Annabeth shouted.

"Yes, and you're going to die in my hands." The Puppet replied with an evil grin.

"The pizzeria is opening anytime soon, so save the killing for later." Annabeth said.

"Not in an hour." The puppet said, hoping into battle position.

Annabeth whipped out her bronze dagger and pen knife. The duo began fighting.

"Spunk, I've got 2 weapons, unlike you, only have 1." Annabeth teased.

"Like I care," The puppet replied.

After half an hour, staff were seen walking to the pizzeria.

"You may have got me this time, but there will always be a tomorrow. I'll see you then." The puppet said and disappeared.

"Annabeth, what happened to you?" asked one of Annabeth's colleagues.

"Puppet-tried-to-k…-kill -me." Annabeth stammered.

"Are you okay?" another colleague asked.

"Oka—" Annabeth said and passed out.

"Tomorrow is your nightmare. The night is a few times harder." The puppet said coldly.

"I can do anything." Annabeth said confidently.

"We'll see." The puppet said and the dream ended.

Annabeth found herself on a hospital bed. She saw herself full of bandages and nearly screamed. She then heard a conversation.

"Annabeth's condition isn't that bad, just cuts and bruises. Look, she's awake." A lady said and left.

A man with a familiar face walked up.

"H…hi manager," Annabeth stammered.

"Hi, Annabeth." James said.

**Hi, fans. I'm currently planning the next chapter. Meanwhile, I'm also working on the sequel, Percy at Freddy's 2. Good luck to you and enjoy the story!**


End file.
